


Another Road down the Shadowry Path

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: After a patient asks Julia to do a serious procedure, she confines in William and they reflect on their past.
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden





	Another Road down the Shadowry Path

The Hospital; Julia's Office

Julia is sitting at her desk trying to keep her mind busy by reviewing over a medical journal, since she has had such a hard week; first Dr. Dixon was fired because he was making advances and harassing her. Her period was 13 weeks late and she thought she was pregnant, but she was just stressed out and it came 3 days ago. At the top of it, her recent paper that was for a medical journal, wouldn't get accepted or published unless she write it under Dr. Julian Ogden or under her father's name.

Lost in thought, Nurse Sullivan comes in her office, "Dr. Ogden?"

Julia jumps, "oh, Kate"

"sorry, I scared you, but you're needed"

"of course, thank you," and gets up from her desk and follows Nurse Sullivan to the patient area.

Julia sees the patient, a woman laying on a gurney, her pastel pink dress soaked with blood.

She approaches the woman, "hello, I'm Dr. Ogden and I'll be your doctor, are you ok?"

Her face pale and sweaty, holding her stomach in the pelvic area, where the dress was stained with her blood, looks up at Julia and nods, "a woman doctor?"

Julia nods, "yes, and you're in excellent care"

"I…wa…s cleaning my hus…band's g…un, wh…en it went off" says the woman

Julia nods, "you will be alright and we'll take good care of you. What is your name?"

"Rachel Daniels…my husband do…es…"

"he doesn't know you're here?"

Rachel nods, "my nei…gh…bor is…"

"are they the one who helped you get here?"

Rachel nods again

"We'll inform your husband right away and tell him you're heading into surgery"

"Nurse Sullivan, inform the staff, we go to surgery immediately"

"yes, Dr. Ogden"

They go into surgery and Nurse Sullivan makes sure Rachel is under and keeps checking her heartrate. As Julia gets the bullet out, she notices something, "uh…"

"is something wrong, Doctor?"

"yes, she has a tumor in her uterus"

"well, get the tumor out"

"I can't, she's with child"

They both look at each other in shock and know if she continues, she'll kill the baby. Julia makes the decision and sews her back up and will inform her the news when she wakes up.

Julia gets out of the surgery room and goes out to the hall and sees Mr. Daniels, "Mr. Daniels, I'm your wife's surgeon, Dr. Ogden"

"a woman doctor?" he says while looking up and done at her and sighs, "is she alright?"

"she will be fine, we got the bullet out, but next time, clean your own gun"

He looks at her with a confused look, "what do you mean?"

"she informed me that she was cleaning your gun and it went off"

Mr. Daniels shakes his head, "I don't have a gun"

Julia with a confusing look, "are you quite sure?"

"I think I would know if I had a gun…I don't like guns and don't allow them in the house"

"Well, thank you for this information, you wife should be awake in about an hour"

He nods, "thank you, Dr. Ogden"

Julia smiles back, "your welcome"

An hour later, Julia goes to examine Rachel, who wakes up and checks on the stitches, heartrate and if she needed anything for the pain.

"will I be ok and is my husband here?" Rachel asks

Julia nods, "you will be fine, and he's here waiting to see you, but we informed him to clean his own gun from now on"

Rachel's eyes went wide

"Rachel, your husband informed us he doesn't own a gun and doesn't allow them in the house. So I have to ask, were you trying to kill yourself or were your trying to get rid of your baby, because the bullet was 5 inches away from the baby"

"The gun was my father's, it's the only thing I have left of him…but my husband doesn't know about it. No I was trying to commit suicide…I was trying to…I just don't want to be a mother. Yes, I was trying but I was shaking so much and missed."

Julia nodded, "you did, but why did you…"

"Look, it's none of your business! I don't want to be a mother ok! I had a terrible childhood and know I can't love a child! I wanted to use protection but my husband is Catholic and won't allow it! I tried to go to a doctor for help, but they refused! So I decided to take matters into my own hands!"

Julia nods and calms Rachel down, "ok, I understand, but there's more"

"What?!"

"We found a tumor, and its right where the baby is"

"Am I?"

"No, it's not cancerous right now, but we can remove it after you have the baby." Julia says and is about to leave when Rachel grabs her hand

"No, Dr. Ogden…can you do the procedure?"

"Rachel…you don't know what you're saying?"

"I am! You and Nurse Sullivan can do the procedure and no one, not even my husband doesn't need to know! Please I beg of you!" she said with tears in her eyes

"Ok, Rachel, you need to calm down, your stitches are beginning to bleed"

Julia settles her down, fixes her stitches and informs her that she will think about it and let her know her decision.

Murdoch's Home

Julia gets home late, but isn't hungry even when she saw the plate William left for her at the dining table; all she wanted was a hot bath and sleep. She enters into the bedroom and sees William reading a book, she bought for him.

"William" she smiles at him

He looks at her knowing something was on her mind, "Julia, are you alright?"

She begins to take off her clothes, "yes, I'm fine, just a long day"

"okay, want to talk about it?"

She shakes her head, "no, I just want a hot bath and sleep"

William nods, "ok, I left dinner out for you on the dining table"

"yes, saw it thanks, but not hungry"

William nods again and she gets out of her clothes, puts on her robe and heads to the bathroom and makes a hot bath for herself.

As she slips into the bath and relaxes, she can feel some of her stress melting away, but still can't get the day she experienced out of her mind and begins recalling back when she was in university asking Isaac for an abortion.

She begins getting chilled by the now cold water and takes the plug out, grabs a towel and steps out of the tub. She dries herself off and puts on her nightie.

She comes out of the bathroom and sees William is still awake,when he looks at her but she refuses to talk and just slips into bed and gives him a good night kiss on the cheek and turns the other way and tries to go asleep.

(She was in a prison uniform, in front of a judge, "Dr. Ogden, you performed a heinous crime on a woman, and for that, you will be sentenced to be hanged by the neck, until your dead and may God have mercy on your soul." She began sobbing, "no, Mrs. Daniels, asked me to do the procedure." She looked all around to find William, and saw he was leaving with a bunch of people. "William, please!" He looks at her with a betrayal look and shakes his head, and turns back and leaves. "NOOOO!")

Julia wakes up in tears and sees she's in bed with William, who's still asleep. She turns to him and kisses him on the lips. He wakes up and they kiss again, "Julia?" he says but she shhh's him and puts her leg over and straddles him. She looks at him, but says nothing, grabs the hemline of her nightie and tosses it over her head, onto the floor.

She places her hands on his chest and begins unbuttoning his shirt and leans down and kisses him passionately. He takes off his pajama top, while she reaches behind and grabs the waistband of his bottoms and pulls them down. He sits up and pushes his bottoms off and kicks them to the floor and continues kissing her passionately.

He kisses her lips, chin, neck and chest while caressing her left breast with his right hand. This drove her wild and couldn't wait anymore and sat up, grabbed his manhood which was quite erect and slid it in her, which made them moan together.

They moved their hips, and moaned together in pleasure, and began thrusting in sync. Julia grabbed William's neck and began crying and he gave her a look wondering if he had hurt her but she shook her hand and encouraged him to keep going by kissing him again and they keep going until Julia reached her orgasm. She began sobbing like crazy and he cradled her in his arms, "shh, I'm here."

She looked at him, "I love you, don't ever leave me, please. I wouldn't be able to bear it" she said through the tears.

He takes her face in his hands, "I love you too…and I will never ever leave you. I promise" She gives him a tender kiss on the lips and gets off him and they cuddle together skin to skin.

Julia woke up on an hour later, and was in need of a cup of hot chocolate; so she got up, grabbed her robe and headed to the kitchen to make a pot of hot chocolate. She got out two cups, knowing William will be awake as well and she needed to talk. She sat at the table and poured the hot chocolate in the mugs and placed one at William's spot. She grabbed her hug and took a small sip of the steaming chocolate and could feel the warmness and sweetness go down smoothly.

As she continued sipping her hot chocolate, she heard William get up and come to the table and gave her a kiss on the head. He was only in his robe as well as he sat down, took a sip of his drink and took her hand, "want to talk, now?"

Julia took another sip of her drink and nodded, she took a deep breath, "well, I had another bad day, which I just needed after the few days I have been having" she said with a sarcastic voice.

"A patient needed an emergency surgery done, she claimed she was cleaning her husband's gun and accidently went off and shot her in the pelvic area. We got her into surgery and got the bullets out, but I noticed she had a tumor, but couldn't remove it because she was with child. So we stitched her up and I informed her husband, who told me he didn't own a gun and didn't like them. I told the patient we got the bullets out but we found a tumor and couldn't remove it because of the baby. So then I asked the her if maybe she tried to commit suicide or if she knew about the baby and was trying to get rid of it. She told me her husband is Catholic and he didn't allowed precautions, so of course she got pregnant but she didn't want children, and the gun belonged to her father. The reason I got upset is because she asked me to perform a procedure…"

William took a deep breath, "when you say procedure…you mean…"

Julia nodded, "yes, she asked me if I would perform an abortion on her and only her, Nurse Sullivan and me would know about it."

William took another sip of his drink and rubbed his forehead, "what did you say to her, Julia?"

She grabbed his hand and looked at him in his dark brown eyes, "I said I would think about it…but…"

"But what…Julia if you do this procedure…I…"

Julia began tearing up, "I know…I had a nightmare where I was in court and sentenced to be hanged…" she cries more, "I called out for you and when I saw you, the look on your face…so angry and you just left me"

"Julia…" He says and takes her in his arms as she continues sobbing.

"I…I…I don't know if I could do this procedure…even if I took an oath…I can't lose you again"

"Come here," William says and gives her a hug, "thank you for telling me"

They look at each other and caress each other's faces.

"So, what are you going to do Julia?"

Julia shakes her head, "I don't know?"

Hospital; Rachel's Room

Julia knocks on the door, "Mrs. Daniels?"

"yes, Dr. Ogden…have you thought about it…are you going to do the procedure?"

Julia looks at her, "I can't…" she takes a deep breath and closes the door, "can you keep a secret?"

Rachel nods

"Only my husband, close friend and sister knows this, but 16 years ago, back in University, I got pregnant. But I fought and work so hard to be a doctor, and I was young and didn't want to be someone's wife or mother. So I asked my close friend for help, but they refused and I went to someone else and they did give me an abortion but did such a terrible job, I almost died. If it wasn't for my friend, I wouldn't be here…but the abortion…it left me sterile" she said as tears formed in her eyes. "I didn't think I would ever fall in love…that was until I met my husband. I was so scared to tell him about the abortion or that I couldn't give him children and thought he would disgust and reject me, but I was wrong. I did push him away and got married, but the heart wants what it wants, and today we are happily married. We have tried adoption but because of our jobs, doctor and detective, plus we have been jailed, were considered unfit. We did get pregnant 2 years ago with fertility treatments, but I miscarried and the whole ordeal almost separated us. My husband is also Catholic and he isn't just my husband, but my soul mate, best friend, love of my life, my everything. He tells me, that he's ok, that he will never be a father…but…" she tries to hold back the tears. "I just don't want the same thing to happen to you…so please, think about that beautiful baby growing inside you. Then in 6 months we can get the tumor out."

Rachel nods with tears in her eyes, "I will"

William, who was picking up Julia for lunch, heard everything she said to Rachel from behind the door and was crying. He wanted to prove to Julia, she is all that matters to him.

Julia comes out of the room and tries to pull herself together and sees William.

"William"

"Julia…I'm here to pick you up for our lunch"

"right, let me just grab my hat and coat"

Murdoch Home

That night the phone rang and they both groan knowing it would be a murder and they both had a long day, but William reached over and picked it up and cleared his throat, "detective Murdoch, " he listened, "oh, Julia it's for you" he says as he passes the phone to her.

"Hello…oh hi, Nurse Sullivan" she continues listening to the nurse and begins crying, "thank you" and hangs up the phone.

"Julia, what is it?"

"Oh, William," she holds him, "the patient…killed herself. I told her, I couldn't do the procedure, so she fell down the stairs and broke her neck" She began sobbing in William's arms.

"I'm sorry, the talk you have her didn't change her mind"

Julia nodded and looked at him with a confused look.

"Oh, I came early for lunch and I found the room you were in and overheard the conversation you told the woman"

"Oh, so you heard me say about how it kills me that I can't give you a baby?"

William nodded and caressed her cheek, "I told you, what matters is were together"

Julia gets out of his embrace and walks away and turns to him, "William, you say that in that now, but what about 5, 10, 20 years from now…"

"Julia…"

"No, William, I'm serious, sometimes I fear you will resent me or worse fall out of love with me, because I can't give you a baby. Even worse, we can't adopt cause of our jobs and us being in jail and I think I'm not enough for you." She said with tears streaming down her face.

William grabs her face and looks into her beautiful blue eyes, 'is that what you think?"

She looks at him and nods.

He holds her in his arms and kisses her head, "Julia, look at me," she looks up at him, "can you just wait here for a second, I need to go and get something from the storage closet"

She nods and sits down at her desk waiting for him to come back; he comes back with a big wooden box in his arms and puts it on her desk.

"what's this, William?"

"open it"

She opens the box and looks inside and sees a bunch of objects, and is in complete shock. She grabs a green wine bottle and looks at it, "William is this…"

"Yes, that's the absinthe from our picnic"

She grabs another object, that is orange and looks at it, "what's this?"

"It's a piece from the hot air balloon"

Julia looks up at him with a surprise look, "how did…"

"Reginald…I asked him for a piece of the hot air balloon and he refused at first, but I told him I would pay for it because this the balloon ride meant so much to me, to us"

Julia began crying happy tears and looks in the box again and sees her missing Shelley book with a bullet in it, William's telegram with his proposal written on it, a yellow flower and the case that held her engagement ring.

"William, you kept these things?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"All these objects were the best part of my life…our picnic, the hot air balloon ride, the telegram, which I wished I did send too you"

"the flower?"

"it's the one I wore on our wedding day"

"what happen to the book?"

"oh remember, when I had to go with Jasper to Pringle Creek?"

"Oh and you thought I was courting Reginald?"

"Yes, I was trying to tell you that I broke things off with Enid and I didn't love her…because I was still in love with you. I went to the morgue to say goodbye and saw the book and decided to borrow it. I put it in my left breast pocket and forgot about it. When Harry, Jasper and I were trying to run to the ammunition building, because we were in a stand-off. I ran and got shot and it was the book that saved me life. Look at the page, where the book landed on."

She looks and it was the page she loved and quoted, "then you came home and wanted to start again?"

William nodded, "you don't think your enough for me….Julia you are everything to me and I will always love you still my last breath."

Julia got up and with a smile on her face and kissed him passionately.

William picks her up bridal style into their bedroom where they both proved to each other that all they need is each other.

The End


End file.
